hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 104
September 4th: Part 3 (9月4日(3), Kugatsu Yokka (3)) is the 104th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis At their hideout, the Phantom Troupe leader, Chrollo asks Nobunaga three questions: when he was born, what is his blood type and what is his full name. Nobunaga answers September 8th 1970, B, and Nobunaga Hazama. Annoyed, he asks Chrollo if he needs to answer any other questions. Chrollo answers negatively and tells him to write his answers on a piece of paper. With Nobunaga's information, he activates his newly acquired Lovely Ghostwriter Nen ability. While Nobunaga reads his fortune, Chrollo informs the Troupe on the ability. He says it makes a prediction in the form of a poem. He stole it from a young girl who knew nothing of Uvogin and has tremendous influence when it comes to the Ten Dons. Franklin says their situation is starting to make sense. Meanwhile, Shizuku asks Chrollo what it says. He says it's a systematic writing and he'll be unable to explain its contents but it should make the most sense to the client. Chrollo says that every four lines are a month, while each line corresponds to the week of each month. Curious, Shalnark asks Nobunaga to explain his fortune to the group. Nobunaga says that five of the Phantom Troupe will die the next week, but isn't sure who. The only part he can decipher is that the "legs of the spider" represent the Troupe members. Shizuku asks to see it. Chrollo says the same reference appeared in his prediction and will most likely appear in the others as well. Shizuku then asks to have her own fortune told. After reading it, she says that she'll die the next week. Franklin asks her how she deduced this and she replies that it's because her prediction is only two weeks long. She also says that Shalnark and Pakunoda are next and that each month represents each member's number: November being number eleven which belonged to Uvogin. Chrollo says it's a code that must be deciphered and that "falling" or "withering" means death. Shizuku adds that she doesn't know who the "Red eyes tainted with blood" is. Phinks, chiming in, says he knows it isn't any of them. He says it has to be the "Chain User". Phinks thinks that the "Chain User" will be covered in their blood. Shalnark asks Nobunaga if he understands that if they keep pursuing him, they'll lose half of their forces. He adds that in case Nobunaga and himself die, their abilities can easily be replaced. However, if Shizuku and Pakunoda die, it would be a huge loss. Shalnark insists on returning home right away to avoid the situation entirely. Chrollo says that Nobunaga and Uvogin both chose to be on the front lines and that dying was a risk of the job. He says that Shalnark, Shizuku, and Pakunoda are the clean-up and information, gathering division. Nobunaga's job is to protect them. Chrollo then asks Nobunaga if he can be the one to do as he pleases and ignore the Troupe's best interests to which Nobunaga replies no. Killua, along with Gon and Leorio are seen afterward, trying to persuade Kurapika to make a quick decision. Kurapika says that until he gathers his clan's eyes and avenges them, he won't stop. Just then, he receives a message from Hisoka saying that the corpses were fake. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_104 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc